1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to drying apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus for drying the body of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric body dryers are convenient and efficient as a replacement for towel drying. For example, they reduce maintenance costs and improve unsanitary conditions associated with towel drying, particularly in locker rooms, hotels, and public washrooms. Problems of towel theft are eliminated. Body dryers used in public places can be mounted in the ceiling or on a wall to prevent vandalism and theft.
A body dryer would also be quite useful at home, particularly as a supplement to towel drying. Towel drying can be insufficient, particularly in a damp shower area, or in warm, humid weather. After a shower or bath, one is frequently left with a damp, sticky feeling which can be eliminated with a body dryer.
The need for body dryers is demonstrated in the art such as through U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,455, 3,128,161, 3,449,838, 3,621,199, 3,711,958, 3,878,621, 4,558,526, and 4,594,797. The use of portable body dryers is contemplated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,797, in which the means for supplying air is located near the top end of the dryer. Inclusion of a hand-held hose or other air duct adapted for drying hair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,161, 3,878,621, and 4,594,797. However, none of the prior art suggests the desirability of incorporating a stationary nozzle on the dryer to facilitate hair drying or the like while allowing the operator's hands to be free.